When We First Met
by starpokemon123
Summary: She said sorry a lot, she was dirty, and she was lost. But she was still perfect to him even after all those haircuts that he has kept track of. Really short Advanceshipping fluff for Advanceshipping day 2013. AU.


Star: Hey! Star here! I've been an advanceshipper since like I was eight. The thing is that I've never participated in an advanceshipping day before, and this will be my first. Mainly, because I remembered this time. Everytime I remembered it'd be late. But yeah. Yay! I do not own Pokemon or any other mentioned properties. This will be really short since it's last minute. Also, **it's an AU.**

* * *

Ash was taking a nap on the couch in the living room after dinner, and his snoring was soft. May smiled at him before snapping a quick picture. She giggled and put her phone away before looking out the window. There was rain, and you could hear the light rain land and splash on the puddles and roofs. May loved the rain. Mainly because she met Ash under it.

Ash stirred in his sleep, and he woke right up when there was a flash of lightning. He yawned and saw May looking out the window. He got up quietly, and he wrapped his arms around her. May giggled and smiled as Ash gently kissed her neck.

"Rain, huh," Ash said before setting his head on her shoulder, with his arms still around her.

"Yup," May smiled," remember when we first met."

"Yeah," Ash smiled," your hair was long back then."

"We were only eight. My hair is still long actually."

"Time just went by, I guess. You cut it... around three months ago."

"How can you tell?"

"Because... I don't know. I can keep track of time with the length of your hair. It grows at a normal pace I guess."

"Weird."

"Like your dress when we first met?"

"Hey," May playfully pushed Ash to the side," I ate a lot of chocolate cake, and my dress was white. It was all deformed after that."

"Also because we fell in the puddle."

"Don't remind me. It makes me want to apologize to you all over again."

_May was lost in the streets with her chocolate covered cake. There wasn't really anybody paying attention in the urban area since they were trying to get away from the rain. May was hugging herself, and she was walking around carelessly while looking at the tall buildings. Her Mom would be so mad at her later on for walking in the rain. May would have to apolagize May was soaked, and her hair was really wet. May didn't really care. She just wanted to find her family. As May looked at the buildings above, a boy her age came running down the street at full speed. The both ran into each other and fell in a dirty puddle.  
_

_"Sorry!" May apolagized quickly. She apologized so much._

_"Don't worry about it," the boy said and helped her up," my name is Ash. What yours?"_

_"I'm sorry," May said once again and tugged on her soaked hair nervously._

_"Your name is sorry?" Ash smiled._

_"No, my name is May. Sorry about that. I'm a mess."_

_"I don't think you're a mess. I think you're perfect just the way you are."_

"You're perfect," Ash smiled at her before gently kissing her. May smiled internally. Their moms kept in contact after they found them around the same time. Then they became best friends, and their cliche' romance grew. Ash always made May feel special. Even after a bad hair cut. He just did.

But seriously. His hair was growing out, and he was the one getting a hair cut this time.

* * *

Star: I haven't written advanceshipping in FOREVER, so I lost a bit of sparks on their personalities. They're in their early twenties here. But I think Ash would be that type of guy who'd tell their girls that they're perfect no matter what. But May would actually make the other person apolagize, so yes, I'm aware she was way out of character. The one thing I got right was her accepting the compliment. Review if you'd like. I'll lurve you if you do. Also yes, I'm aware my authors notes are long.

**Song recommendation of the day: When We First Met ~ Hellogoodbye**

**Star fact of the day: Star makes those Youtube Poke High videos. Well, used to. Once she started her new one, her technical difficulties got worse. The old one she has is TERRIBLE. Man, right when she started the new one. Yes, Star talks in third person sometimes.**

**Work out of the day: This is an advanceshipping fic. Screw work outs. Eat. Apples.**

**Question of the day: What's your favorite advanceshipping moment?**

**Mine is when May has that contest, but she refuses to leave Max, so Ash puts his hands on her shoulders and talks to her. It's like EEEEP! I am done now. I forgot how much I lurve this ship.**

~Star out


End file.
